The King's Reign Of Destruction (Re-Done)
by Godzillafan100
Summary: For many years, the King Of Monsters had been asleep leaving the humans to live their lives as they had. But that all changes as Godzilla has reawakened from his slumber and for better or worse would forever change the world for what it had been meant to be.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! I apologize again for the long wait, mainly due to the fact that my family has been my main priority as of now which because of it, I've been SUPER BUSY. Not to mention that collage has been relentless with me dealing with homework, projects, events, you name it.**

**So...yeah...haven't had much time to get back to doing my story which once again has been left away for a while now...again.**

**Which actually leads to my next announcement as I've decided to re do The King's Reign of Destruction from scratch because...I absolutely hated my old work and I know I could just re edit the previous chapters, but with how collage and my family have been...that's not going to be happening. That was led me to coming to this decision and one thing to note is...I'm not alone this time around!**

**One of the friends I made while at UNLV turned out to also be doing stories here on FF as well! In case you guys don't know, you'll probably know him as Multi-Anime-Lover who actually has one of my favorite stories as of now which is A Saiyan's Journey!**

**Except I haven't favorite or followed his story so don't tell him that I-**

***SMASH***

**Multi-Anime-Lover: I know now!**

**What!? Where did you come from!?**

**Multi-Anime-Lover: What else do you think? I came because I wanted to join in on this re do of your story!**

**Well I...I know that but...I didn't expect you to come so early.**

**Multi-Anime-Lover: I like coming early, so now you know!**

**Good to know...anyway, with all that said, my buddy here is going to be helping out with writing the newer version of The King's Reign of Destruction!**

**Multi-Anime-Lover: That's right folks! We present to you the prologue of the revamped version of The King's Reign of Destruction!**

**...you just repeated what I said and...did you really have to say "That's right folks"?**

**Multi-Anime-Lover: What? I like Looney Tunes so the moment I heard Porky Pig say-**

**I know what he says which I'm sure everyone knows that saying, but that's just so...**

**Multi-Anime-Lover: Cliche?**

**I was gonna say boring, but I guess that's more nicer.**

**Multi-Anime-Lover: Well, it ain't my fault that I-**

**Can we just move on now and give the people the story!?**

**Multi-Anime-Lover: Alright, alright...go right ahead.**

***sigh* With that pointless rambling over, here's the prologue of The King's Reign of Destruction from me and my bud, Multi-Anime-Lover!**

* * *

**The King's Reign of Destruction (Re-Done)**

**Prologue**

**The Awakening of a King!**

* * *

**_We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried, most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita: Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." _**

**_Oppenheimer, August 6th, 1945_**

For many years...people have said that the Grand Line was a sea of pure terror and destruction whether it be the monstrous Sea Kings or the rapid change of the weather in mere seconds. Only the bravest of people dared to sail in such a sea and even if they could endure the condition's the Grand Line had...the New World was an entirely new story.

However...there was one man that had been able to do the impossible that none had been able to do...conquered both the Grand Line and the New World all together and he had achieved it all.

Wealth...Fame...Power...this were the things that everyone knew he had gained. The man had been known to the world as Gold Roger or more specifically Gol D. Roger who a select few knew about.

Unbeknownst to everyone however, even the infamous Whitebeard was that the King of Pirates had encountered something during the time he had been alive...a creature of insurmountable power that had been asleep for many decades...a creature...of **Power**.

Thus we will be talking about the day that Gol D. Roger would set a change of events after his encounter with the creature that gained the title...of **The King of Monsters**.

* * *

**-The Grand Line...**

It was a stormy day, the most dangerous that had ever been seen before on the Grand Line and in the middle of this chaotic weather was Gol D. Roger who sailed through it alongside his crew with some trouble, but with ease at the same time.

Roger stood on the Main Deck of his ship, smiling his big grin as he watched his crew working about keeping everything in control, waves slamming into the ship that drenched the crew in it.

A crew member yelled in distress over the harsh weather, "Captain! Couldn't we have gone around this storm!?"

Roger looked over and simply laughed, "Why? Going through such a storm makes things more energetic! I can't ignore an opportunity for excitement!"

The crew member looked in disbelief before immediately getting back to work, drenched once again by the sea.

As Roger saw him get back to work, the King turned his attention to his Right Hand Man who was steering their ship through the storm, "What about you Rayleigh? Do you feel the same way?"

His Right Hand Man, Rayleigh chuckled at the question, "Of course, ever since we first formed our crew, excitement seems to always come to us!"

Roger laughed in delight, patting him on the back, "I knew I made the right decision of making you my Right Hand man!"

Rayleigh simply smiled, he couldn't deny that joining Roger on this crazy, exciting adventure definitely gave him the rush of adventure. That was one of the many decisions he never regretted in his entire life of being apart of the Roger Pirates.

His thoughts however were interrupted as the voice of Shanks up above the Crow's Nest yelled of incoming danger, "Captain! Marine Ships up the starboard bow!"

Roger raised an eyebrow before pulling out his telescope and looked out, seeing the trouble Shanks saw. A total of five Marine Ships were seen sailing towards his ship, grin growing even more at the sight.

Roger laughed, "Looks like we're getting even more excitement! Men, prepare for battle, we got us Marines to deal with!"

Even in such conditions, everyone roared in acknowledgement, immediately heading to their stations to prepare for the incoming battle.

Rayleigh smirked, looking to Roger who was always delighted at the sight of Marines to fight, "Looks like the Marines even in these conditions will come after you no matter what!"

The captain looked to him with his smirk never leaving, "Indeed! And I can't wait for the action to begin!"

Showing such a feeling, Roger pulled out his sword and was already prepared for them to come. At the same time, Shanks came on down with an excited smirk showing, taking his own sword out as well.

Rayleigh noticed the smirk and chuckled, "Ready for some action also?"

Shanks looked back to him and smiled, "Of course! This gives me a chance to shine against the Marines and show them what I'm made of!"

The Right Hand man smirked, not denying that he enjoyed the high spirited attitude Shanks seemed to always have.

***SPLASH!***

The ship rocked as the sounds of cannonballs was heard being fired from the Marine ships leading everyone to prepare themselves for the oncoming battle. Roger stepped forward with his sword at the ready, prepared to lead his crew into battle with Rayleigh following suite after asking a crew member to take over.

Roger pointed his sword into the air, an excited smirk seen by everyone, "Alright men! Prepare for-"

He and Rayleigh's eyes widened in shock, suddenly feeling an immense pressure coming their way from the right side thanks to their Haki and it was massive! It was impossible...this pressure far outmatched some of Roger's rivals! Even Whitebeard was no where near this size of power!

The crew happened to notice their shocked expressions, the two looking towards where they felt it coming from, "Rayleigh...can you feel that?"

Rayleigh swallowed in disbelief, "I do...I've never felt such immense power before."

***SPLASH!***

Another cannonball landed near the ship and to everyone's eyes, the sea seemed to be forming the thing that the power was coming from. Soon after, a massive explosion of water followed suite, covering from their view whatever it was.

* * *

**-Earlier (With the Marine Ships)**

As their ships sailed closer after seeing Roger's ship upfront, every soldier on all the ships prepared for battle, running all over preparing the canons, getting their weapons and planning their attack.

While this all happened, the leader of the current attack, Vice Admiral Momonga stood at the Main Deck, his sights never leaving Roger's ship as it slowly got closer towards them.

The Marine Captain of the ship appeared before him and saluted, "Vice Admiral Momonga, what are our plans to attack?"

Momonga looked to the captain because of the question, "Inform the ships on the left and right sides to block any kind of escape, we'll trap Roger between our ships and take him out as such."

The Captain nodded, "Yes Sir!"

He ran off to the Transponder Snail to inform the ships of the plan, while Momonga looked to his men preparing the cannons, "Start firing at Roger's ship! We have to make sure he has no chance of retaliating against us!"

The men saluted before firing upon Roger with cannonballs left and right in an attempt to potentially sink his ship. It seemed that the relenting assault from their cannons was working.

As the ships continued getting closer to board Roger's, something had caught the Vice Admiral's attention as a massive explosion of water appeared some distance from Roger's ship. That was strange...their cannonballs weren't able to make such a size like that besides the Marine Hero Garp who threw cannonballs of massive proportions.

One of the soldiers who was nearby noticed it as well, "W-What is that? Was that from one of our cannons?"

The Vice Admiral was about to answer when-

**SKEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

A roar unlike anything that had ever been heard, it was...monstrous and it felt like...pure...**rage**.

While the explosion of water disappeared, the storm was able to hide most of it's appearance as the only things that was visible to Momonga and his men was the bright orange glowing eyes and completely white dorsal spines sprouting out of it's back.

Soon however, it's spines flashed for a second, before becoming a bright blue and that same glow could be seen coming from what they could see be it's mouth.

What happened next however...shook the very core of every marine who's attention was now on the creature.

A giant blue beam of pure energy went flying towards one of the ships and to the terror of Momonga and his crew-

***KA-BOOM!***

Completely decimated it in one fell swoop, leaving only bits and pieces of burnt wood which was the only thing left.

Momonga and the others couldn't believe their eyes...never having seen such destructive power!

The Vice Admiral's entire body shook in fear, his face being drenched now with a mix of rain and sweat, _W-What kind of abomination is that? How...How can something like that...exist!?_

**SKEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONGK!**

Once again they heard the mighty roar of the creature that was still somewhat hidden in the storm. Momonga knew what they had to do...their original goal was to take down Roger here and now, but with the appearance of this creature, he wasn't going to risk his men for what was now a suicide mission.

"CAPTAIN! INFORM THE OTHER SHIPS THAT WE'RE RETREATING," Momonga told the Captain.

The Captain nodded immediately, "Y-Y-YES SIR!"

Running for the Transponder Snail, Momonga's ship alongside the others quickly turned around as fast as they could, attempting to escape from the beast.

Unfortunately for them, the creature was far from done...it was going to make sure that no one, especially humans would ever survive an encounter from him.

Dorsal spines flashed and glowed once more a bright blue, before unleashing the blue beam of destruction at the ships. One by one, the beam destroyed the ships, killing all the marines on their respective ships.

Momonga could only watch in horror and the last thing he saw before his ship was engulfed were the orange colored eyes which showed only **rage** in it's eyes.

In one swift motion, all five ships that had originally been here for Roger was completely wiped out...seemingly leaving no survivors.

**SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

* * *

**-Present (Roger's Ship)**

Roger and his crew could only stare in disbelief as this massive creature of unimaginable sizes decimated the fleet of Marine Ships with little to no trouble at all. Even Rayleigh looked on shocked at the sight, for the first time feeling fear creeping up his spine after the display of destructive power.

Surprisingly however, Roger was the only one who didn't feel as much fear unlike his crew, although he was sweating quite a bit that mixed with the rain pouring from above.

But there was one thing even the King of Pirates knew...there was no way they could potentially deal with such a beast. Thanks to his Haki and the fact it was only a few feet away from them, he got a good look of what this beast looked like.

It seemed to be nearly 55 meters tall which made giant's look like ants while it's skin was completely black with sharp claws at the end of it's hands. The waist of the creature was rather slim which possibly meant it was potentially fast and as he had seen before, it's back had complete white Dorsal Spines that were spiky.

But what really made Roger know that this beast was nothing ever seen before was it's eyes...all he could feel from them was an unimaginable rage never felt before in his entire life. Not to mention it's aura was even more massive than the moment he felt it coming.

A low growl was soon heard coming from it as it seemed like it was now satisfied with the outcome, the creature beginning to slowly dive into the sea. The crew besides Roger and Rayleigh looked on in relief as the creature didn't seem to-

"Why has everyone gotten queit all of-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Buggy yelled in a mix of terror, fear and shock.

The creature stopped from submerging, tilting it's head back towards Roger's ship hearing the clown's disbelief after exiting his room.

Fear immediately returned to the crew as the creature slowly approached the ship to the terror of the majority of them. Even Shanks looked on in fear, stumbling onto his ass and slowly crawled away in an attempt to get away.

To their surprise however as the creature was right beside them, it looked down at them but it's attention wasn't on the crew...but on Roger instead. The captain stared into it's orange eyes, still sensing the rage from them but now what also felt like...respect?

The creature looked down at Roger with a mild respect...while it despised the humans immensely, it couldn't deny that this human in particular had a strong aura. Needless to say, the creature never thought it possible for a human to posses, but here Roger was showing the impossible to it.

For the only time that it had done, the creature let Roger and his crew be, in a way to show it's respect for a human with such a strong aura. As it had planned to do earlier, slowly submerged down into the sea...leaving a visibly shook crew alone in the storm that seemed to have calmed down slightly with the creature gone now.

With the creature long gone, it didn't take long for almost the entire crew the brutally beatdown Buggy, nearly getting them all killed because of his stupidity. That left Roger, Rayleigh and Shanks where they were, the trio slowly regaining themselves.

Shanks was especially mortified from the experience, "J-Just...w-what the...h-h-hell was...t-that?"

Rayleigh just stared at the red head boy with disbelief showing, "I...I have no idea...what that...thing was."

The Right Hand man looked to Roger who stood there with a serious look, staring out at the sea of where the creature submerged back into it.

"What do you think that was?" Rayleigh asked him, crossing his arms.

Roger looked towards him, an unsure look shown on his face, "I'm as clueless as you are...what I do know however...is that our world...might potentially become...far worse than even the World Government could handle.

It was this moment here that Roger and his crew were the first group of people to have survived an encounter with the creature that had obtained the title of **King of Monsters** and **Destroyer of Worlds**.

* * *

**-Marineford (A Few Hours Later...)**

Marine Headquarters was on high alert after Sengoku had just learned some rather fearful news after losing contact with the fleet of ships that had been sent to go after Roger who had been spotted nearby earlier.

It was then an hour later after the fleet had been sent that the connection to them had been disconnected for an unknown reason thus the Fleet Admiral sent a rescue party to the last known coordinates before losing connection. When they arrived, all that had been left was burnt debris of the ships and only one marine that had somehow survived the destruction.

Two hours later, the rescue team returned and the surviving marine turned out to be Vice Admiral Momonga who was in a condition that was possibly the worst ever injuries Sengoku had seen.

The Vice Admiral's body was completely red that made it seem like he had been burned alive, not to mention that nearly his entire left side was completely gone, leaving only bare flesh which was sizzling from the after effects of surviving the blue beam.

And that was what troubled Sengoku the most...the creature...he remembered Momonga mutter monster over and over in a fearful tone...the Vice Admiral was completely broken from the outcome.

The Fleet Admiral after hearing this was in discomfort as the description of this creature was far beyond anything that had ever been recorded in history. They needed to figure out what this thing was...before it could cause any more trouble.

Sitting nearby in front of Sengoku's desk, Garp sat who as usual had a bag of rice cookies in his hand, but worry showed on his features as well, "Any idea of potentially whatever this...thing is?"

The Fleet Admiral shook his head, "No...from what I could gather...nothing of what was described by Momonga from what I could tell matches none of the Sea Kings that had been recorded."

Garp looked down to the floor, taking a bite of a ricecake, clearly distressed that there was nothing that was recorded matched what this...thing did.

The doors that led into the room opened, the two looked to see that Admiral Aokiji arrive and his face clearly showed he indeed knew what had just occurred with Momonga's fleet that went after Roger.

"I heard what had happened to Momonga and his crew...I've never heard of such a destructive creature before that could do such things," Aokiji told them.

Sengoku sighed in worry, "Indeed...I was afraid that this might happen...but I never expected that...**he** would show up."

Both Aokiji and Garp looked to Sengoku in confusion, "He?"

Sengoku pulled one of his drawer and grabbed what appeared to be a rather old and worn out book of some kind, "Yes...it was over ten thousand years ago that he had first arrived in our world...and this book here that was given to me by the previous Fleet Admiral will explain exactly what we're dealing with."

Eyes widened in shock as Garp and Aokiji never knew that he had heard of such a thing, but turned their attention to the book as Sengoku opened it to reveal pictures of what appeared to be a giant black skinned reptilian creature of some kind.

Needless to say...the pictures of the creature made their worries grow more, "What...is that?"

"These...are pictures of a monster that appeared as I said ten thousand years ago who had been known to leave destruction anywhere he went," Sengoku explained, "While I didn't believe it at first as I assumed this to be just a story of some kind, soon found this book to tell truth after seeing the condition of Momonga after the team rescued him."

The Fleet Admiral gripped his other hand in anger, praying that he would never come back and cause the same destruction again...but fate had planned for him to return once again.

Garp had completely forgotten about his ricecakes, putting them to the side and walked over to know exactly what he was, "Sengoku...what exactly is this...thing?"

Sengoku begrudgingly looked up to meet Garp's eyes, "This thing...is something that everyone in the Marines need to know."

Aokiji who stood beside Garp nodded, "Got it...what do you want us to tell them?"

The Fleet Admiral closed his eyes, "Tell them to be on the look out...for the creature that has returned after being gone for ten thousand years...the creature that gained the title of **King Of Monster-Godzilla**."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Time**

**The King's Reign of Destruction (Re-Done)**

**Chapter 1**

**Godzilla Attacks! Fate Altered!**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue done by me-**

**Multi-Anime-Lover:And me mostly!**

**Riiight...anyway, leave a review down below of what you guys thought of it and we'll see you all in Chapter 1!**

**Multi-Anime-Lover: In the mean time, me and my bud got a project to do!**

**OH THAT'S RIGHT! GOTTA GO EVERYONE SO SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I apologize for not updating in a really long time and well...it's been a really rough time I've been through and I've come with news that's already changed things from what I originally planned.**

**To start off, I am no longer working alongside Multi-Anime-Lover, but not because of him losing interest, but having to take care of his family with the Corona Virus going on out in the world so he hasn't had any kind of time for anything except take care of his loved ones. So to those who happened to be subbed to him, do not worry about disappearing, he has told me when things calm down and the Corona Virus goes away, he WILL return!**

**Thankfully for you guys, I'm still kicking around and going on with this as well...I'm not gonna let some Virus chaos stop me when it's honestly not that serious unless you act like an idiot. Buuut, let's not go deep into real world crisis's, you've all come for a story and that brings to the next things I plan to discuss.**

**First thing I wish to bring up is if there will be characters from the Godzilla movies and...the answer is obvious...NO. Nah, just kidding, of course I'm gonna bring characters from the Godzilla movies to make things quite fun! Also as a side note, I will be including O.C's into the fray and you guys might like em or not, but they won't be showing up till later on when things really start to heat up and some...interesting...choices are made.**

**The next thing is that I will be including other abilities for Godzilla like different Atomic Breaths and other moves as such, but not a crazy amount as to not make too OP as even without them he's OP as he already is.**

**And finally which is something I'm not changing from the original version, I will have pairings for this story, but mainly like...2-3 pairs? I don't know, but I can safely say that I do have 2 pairings planned for the story and one of them should be known as it says so on the description and was briefly seen in the original version of this story.**

**I believe...that should be everything I have to say, SO, without further ado, here's the long awaited Chapter 1 of the Re-Done version of The King's Reign of Destruction!**

* * *

**The King's Reign of Destruction (Re-Done)**

**Chapter 1**

**Godzilla Attacks! Fate Altered!**

* * *

**-In the skirts of Water Seven...**

Today had been a bright and sunny day for the residents of the famous Water Seven, home to the supposed best Ship Wrights ever known in the entire world! Not to mention it was an entire city that lived on the surface of the sea instead of on an island like every other place was.

The paths were filled with people walking about, doing their daily business's whether it be buying groceries, selling items or sailing on a sea pony to admire the beauty of the city. Or if you were the Ship Wrights, were constantly keeping up with repairs for all the ships that came in for repairs to made on them.

However, in the midst of the crowd of people, a certain Archaeologist was walking about and observing all of the many things each store had to offer for her in more ways than one.

She wore a short, black, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress, alongside wearing black thigh high heeled boots.

This woman was Nico Robin and currently she had been walking alongside Chopper who had just been interested in a book store that they passed by, saying he was interested in the medical books they could potentially have for him. She giggled, letting Chopper head on in alone to look for any books that caught his attention.

As she was just about to start walking ahead to wait for him, a mysterious cloaked figure walked up to her and simply said, "**CP9**."

Her entire body froze in fear and disbelief as she heard that one simple word come from the mysterious figure, _CP9?! I-Is..Is that what he said?!_

She quickly turned around, seeing the figure head into an alley and quickly followed whoever it was in pursuit. She needed answers if whatever the person said was true!

Robin turned the corner, expecting to see the figure there, only to be met with nothing but an empty alley with nothing except for barrels and empty crates.

Her heart raced as sweat trailed down her face, fear was creeping up her spine as Robin could never believe the day that CP9 would've finally come for her after many years of running away from the World Government.

Normally in this situation, she would've just found a way to escape and leave the people she had been hooking a ride with but...there was one problem to that. She was conflicted on leaving the people she was currently with which was the Straw Hats.

Recently after going through some adventures after joining the crew since the whole fiasco with Alabasta back then when she was with Baroque Works. Needless to say, she had expected to be with the crew and use them just as she had with other groups back then.

But...it hadn't played out like that at all. Instead...she was...actually enjoying herself with all the antics involving the crew...mainly those that involved her rubber captain, Luffy.

There was something special about him ever since she had joined that gave a special...spark to her that made her almost feel like she was living alongside a family that she could never leave and stand by their side to the end.

But now that feeling was being crushed now because she had to make a decision here and now...either take a risk and stay with the other which could cause CP9 to kill them and then take her away...or turn herself in now and protect the only people she considers to be like a family to her.

Robin held a hand to her chest, her face contorting to that of fear and sadness, conflicted on what to do before ultimately coming to a decision. Peeking over the wall of the alley back to the shop of where Chopper currently was, tears began to slowly well up in her eyes as she had made her decision.

_I'm sorry Reindeer-san...but I'm afraid you or the others will never see me again,_ Robin thought to herself, knowing that he'd be worried about where she had gone to.

With her decision made, Robin started to walk down the alley until the man that mentioned CP9 would come to her once she was truly alone and tell whoever it was that she would do whatever he or she asked. She took a step forward and-

***KA-BOOM!***

The ground suddenly shook as Robin lost her footing and fell to her knees as she heard an explosion nearby.

Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to regain herself, _W-What was that?! Where did that explosion come from?!_

At that very moment, screams could be overheard as Robin turned around to see people running past the alley she was in. It was if...they were running from something, but what was it?

"RUN! IT'S A MONSTER!"

"IT'S GONNA KILL US ALL!"

Multiple screams were heard saying stuff similar to that and Robin couldn't but feel something in her memory nag at her...a monster? Why was that...familiar?

She needed to know what was going on and decided to see for her self exactly what this monster was that all the people were screaming about. Robin turned corner, ready to see this monster and-

**SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONGK!**

Almost on instinct as her eyes met the figure of the monster, her body froze in fear and disbelief once again. Standing in front of her miles away...was the one thing...that had turned her entire life since the day she had first seen him as a child...up side down.

Godzilla...was here.

Robin's entire body shook in fear, alongside her breathing becoming faster as if she was hyperventilating and it wasn't far off for that to be the case as the mere sight of Godzilla caused flashes of her past to appear before her.

_RUN ROBIN!_

_DON'T LOOK BACK ROBIN!_

Without even hesitating, the Archaeologist quickly turned around and ran for her entire life, her goal now was to just simply get away from that creature of pure terror and destruction.

Many fearful thoughts crossed Robin's mind as her legs ran harder than they had ever before, _W-Why is he here!? I thought I would never see him again!_

**SKEEEEEEEOOOOOONGK!**

She could hear Godzilla roar once again and looked back to see him marching his way into the city, only for her eyes to widen once more as she saw the blue light begin to appear from it's mouth.

Without warning, a massive blue beam came rampaging through the city, destroying everything in it's path as Robin had to jump out of the way to avoid the beam, just barely able to dodge it.

Doing so however also backfired as the force of the beam made her go flying further away and she painfully slammed into the wall of a building. Robin screamed in agony, her back searing in pain alongside taking the breath out of her and breaking a few bones from the impact.

She laid there, unable to move but a part of her mind prayed that the area she was in would hopefully keep herself save from Godzilla. Unfortunately, things did not play out as they did in her favor.

As Robin laid there, feeling the darkness slowly succumb her conscious, her eyes trailed above her as she saw chunks of other buildings, presumably from Godzilla's rampage make impact with the building she was underneath.

Parts of the building soon began to crumble from the impact and was heading straight for her limb body, unable to do anything about it.

Her eyes were slowly becoming glossy as the darkness was slowly taking over as only one thought came to her mind as she simply accepted her fate, _This is the end...well...at least I'll be able to see on the other side now...Saul._

Eventually, Robin lost consciousness and accepted her fate of being crushed to death by debris and to no longer have to deal with the problems she had now. But once again however...fate had other plans in store for the Archaeologist.

Unknown to her as she was unconscious, another mysterious figure came running towards her body with inhuman speeds and quickly picked up her into a bridal style hold, saved her from meeting her grim ending.

Unlike the other figure who wore a robe around him, this man wore a mysterious black suit with silver armor plating surrounding it with black trench boats and in a similar fashion, the figure wore a mask but unlike the robed figure it was a black mask that covered his mouth and what appeared to be black glasses covering his eyes.

As the figure carried the unconscious form of Nico Robin, his eyes trailed down to her as he ran full speed out of the alley to his current safe house that was far enough to not get in the firing range of Godzilla, _Don't you worry Nico Robin...you may believe your use in this world is over...but your use will help more than you think to take out that monster._

**SKEEEEEOOOONGK!**

The figure looked back, hearing the mighty roar of the King bellow out as his rampage continued onwards in Water Seven. If it weren't for his mask, you'd be able to see the pure hatred the person had for the beast.

But that wasn't important right now as he needed to get Nico Robin to safety and away from both Godzilla and CP9 as well. With his plan in motion, as he was about reach a gap between the pathways that had a river underneath him, he jumped.

Then as if he was flying, began to literally step on the air as he got higher and higher into the sky towards his safe house, but just low enough as to not catch the attention of Godzilla as even he'd see him despite how far away they were.

* * *

**-Earlier (With Luffy and the others)**

After the whole fiasco occurred after nearly having their gold stolen from them by some bounty hunters who were with some guy named Franky, they had finally gotten down to business with Iceburg in order to pay for the repairs that needed to be done on the Going Merry.

However, Iceburg had told them that they needed to wait for Kaku to return before they could continue with repairs and thus led to the current Straw Hats there to wait which consisted of Luffy, Nami and Usopp.

Nami was honestly fine with waiting, but she did make sure to keep a keen eye on the gold she had in case those Franky Family jerks tried anything funny. Usopp was able to wait for the most part, but honestly he was more worried about the condition of Merry as she had gone through quite a lot throughout all their adventures since the East Blue.

As for Luffy...well...

"Is he back yet? I can't wait any longer!" Luffy asked in a bored and tired tone.

Luffy was bored out of his mind having to wait for the Usopp clone guy to come back.

***SMACK!***

Unfortunately, his rude attitude was met with a smack to his head by Nami, "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT LONGER! AND DON'T BE RUDE LIKE THAT!"

Kalifa who was Iceburg's assistant pushed her glasses up and sighed in annoyance, "What a rowdy boy."

Iceburg honestly didn't mind the attitude at all, he was used to many people who far worse and rowdier attitudes than the Straw Hatted boy so it was nothing new.

As Luffy was being scolded by Nami, Usopp couldn't help but voice a similar question, "He's coming back right? I don't like having to wait so long to hear how much damage that was caused to Merry."

Thankfully for him he didn't get smacked as Nami honestly had to agree with him, "Yeah...I am getting a little worried that Merry might be in a bad condition after all she's been through."

Luffy pondered why he got hit and not Usopp while he rubbed the bump on his head as Iceburg was quick to ease their pain, "Don't worry you two, the Ship Wrights of the Galley La Company are the best you'll ever find, so I'm sure everything will be alright."

Usopp sighed in relief, believing his word to be true and that Merry was going to be alright.

At that very moment, Kaku had returned after inspecting the Going Merry, landing beside Iceburg and the Straw Hats as their attention was on him.

"So Kaku...what is it we're dealing with?" Iceburg asked.

Kaku had his hat intentionally down to hide his face, but knew he was gonna have to break down the news to the crew.

Bringing his head up so everyone could see the look of worry on his face, that was all they needed to know that something was wrong, "I'm afraid to say this but...your ship's keel...is broken."

That caused Iceburg's eyes to widen in shock at the news, which didn't go unnoticed by the Straw Hats which worried them greatly.

Usopp however, tried to play it off, "S-So? You guys can repair it, r-right? I-If it's a lot, w-we have the money to pay for it!"

Iceburg looked to the marksman and simply shook his head, "I'm sorry...but no amount of money in the world would ever be able to fix something like a keel. A keel for a ship can't be fixed which...I'm afraid your ship has reached it's limit."

All the Straw Hats gasped in shock, but none of them were as shocked as Usopp who had been holding onto the hope that these Ship Wrights could fix her no problem.

"B-But you guys are the best Ship Wrights right?! Y-You said you were able to fix anything!" Usopp told them in a betrayed tone.

Kaku and Iceburg said nothing, but simply looked away, feeling bad that they couldn't anything about it.

Unfortunately, Kalifa spoke up and just made things worse, "I'm afraid you'll have to deal with the brutal facts that your ship can't sail anymore and you'll have to buy a new ship instead."

This caused Usopp to get enraged, despising the day they'd ever depart from Merry, "HELL NO! WE AREN'T JUST GONNA LEAVE MERRY LIKE THIS! YOU ALL PROBABLY DON'T WANNA FIX HER BECAUSE WE'RE PIRA-"

"USOPP!" Luffy interrupted suddenly in a rather serious tone.

Both Nami and Usopp looked to him as he spoke, but even they could tell that this hurt Luffy even more than it did for Usopp, "Listen...if they...can't fix it...then w-we have no other choice!"

For a split second, Usopp wanted to argue with him, but a glance from Luffy and Nami's hand on his shoulder told him the hard truth and ultimately...he let his arms fall to his sides as he gritted his teeth in a mix of anger and despair.

"Merry...," Usopp muttered as tears began to form in his eyes.

Kaku could clearly see that they were rather bothered by the news and decided to let them be as he went back to doing his daily tasks for the day.

Meanwhile, Iceburg didn't want to bother them right now after hearing the harsh news, but he still needed to do his job, "Well...seeing as your ship is unable to be repaired...we have a catalog that contains the various ships we have around the range of the money you have for sale."

They all looked to him and simply nodded as he and Kailfa led them to their catalog so they could take a look through it and decide on a new ship.

***KA-BOOM!***

Suddenly, everyone lost their footing as the ground suddenly shook from what sounded like a massive explosion of some kind.

The topic of their ship had quickly disappeared as Nami was first to address what exactly was going on, "W-What was that?! An explosion!?"

Usopp nodded towards her question, wondering what in the world was going on now! Luffy was just as confused, while Iceburg and Kalifa looked at each other as they felt the shock of the explosion.

"Is it the Franky Family?" Kalifa asked Iceburg.

He shook his head, "I don't think so. They like to cause damage, but nothing like a massive explosion as that!"

Nami overheard and quickly asked. "If it's not those guys, then what-"

**SKEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONGK!**

All of their eyes widened in fear as they all heard it...a monstrous roar that sent shivers down to the very core of their bodies. What in the world was that?!

Without hesitating, they all exited out of Dock 1 and once they made it back outside the Galley La Company looked to see exactly whatever it was that caused the roar...only for their eyes to widen in shock and terror.

Coming towards Water Seven was a massive fifty meter tall monster with dark black skin, white spiky dorsal spines and eyes a bright raging orange with it's sights on the entire city.

Nami gasped fearfully at the sight of the creature, "W-What is t-that?!"

Usopp was shaking heavily in fear, never having felt such terror before in his life besides the other times he nearly died. Luffy looked on fearfully as well, but more so due to the fact he remembered the stories that Shanks had told him before about this thing back when he was a kid.

Meanwhile, Iceburg and Kalifa looked fearfully, remembering the warning that had been given out by the Navy about a creature of some kind that caused destruction anywhere it appeared, "Iceburg-san...I think...we might be dealing with the creature the Navy warned us about!"

Without even hesitating, Iceburg turned to his assistant and quickly got to business, "We need to get the defenses set up NOW! WE MUST PROTECT THE PEOPLE OF WATER SEVEN!"

Kalifa didn't hesitate with his orders and nodded as she ran to inform the other workers of what to do, all the while the creature made his way towards Water Seven.

Iceburg soon turned his attention to the Straw Hats and quickly informed them of what to do, "I suggest you all get to safety now! It's dangerous here, so you all need to get somewhere away from here!"

"Y-Y-YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL US TWICE!" Usopp yelled out as he quickly ran the opposite direction away from the creature.

Nami and Luffy followed behind, forgetting about the gold they had with them and cared more for getting somewhere safe and away from the massive creature. They needed to get back to Merry and check up on the others if they were there.

As they quickly made their way through the paths, suddenly what appeared to be a giant blue beam completely destroy the area nearby them and the force of the impact caused Nami who was behind them to be sent flying, yelling in pain as she skidded on the ground, causing her to get a few bruises on her skin.

Luffy looked back fearfully, witnessing what had just happened, "NAMI!"

She gritted her teeth in pain, slowly getting up as she held her arm in pain. Nami tried to get up, only for her to realize that there was a shadow surrounding her which prompted her to look up and see a giant chunk of a building come falling down.

Nami screamed in terror, but it was cut short as Luffy quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to them just as the debris landed where she had originally been.

Breathing heavily, Nami sighed in relief as Luffy had saved her, "T-Thank you Luffy!"

The rubber boy simply nodded, unwrapping his arm around her as he looked back to the creature to see that weird blue light come from both its mouth and the dorsal spines on it's back.

At the same time, two voices were heard coming from an alley near them which they all recognized.

"Nami-San!"

"LUFFY!"

They all looked to see that it was Chopper and Sanji! They had thankfully been alright as the creature had arrived and the two hadn't caught the worst part of the destruction yet.

"Sanji! Chopper! You guys are alright!" Luffy asked in relief.

Sanji simply huffed in agreement, " No shit shitty captain! And while that giant thing over there is a really big problem, we've got an even bigger problem to worry about!"

"WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN A GIANT FIRE BREATHING CREATURE OF PURE DESTRUCTION!?" Usopp asked in a mix of fear and anger.

Chopper added in and while he was fearing the sight of the creature, it was the problem they found out that bothered him even more, "Yeah! Robin's gone missing!"

"WHAT!?" Luffy, Nami and Usopp asked in unison.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Time**

**The King's Reign of Destruction (Re-Done)**

**Chapter 2**

**A King's Rampage! Where's Robin?!**

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, leave a review down below if you can and hopefully, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I HAVE RETURNED AFTER ALMOST TWO YEARS OF BASICALLY GOING DARK FROM YOU GUYS! And I'm here to also say that I apologize DEEPLY for not even leaving an update as to what happened and...I'll say it now, I've had a rough and I mean ROUGH time since I was gone.**

**So...where to start? Well...for starters...I've gotten married! During the time I was gone, I've found myself the perfect wife and we've been together now for about half the time I was gone, so I've been busy doing...things if you will so that's one reason.**

**The next thing I wanna talk about is that I've been dealing with a lot of family matters and yes, some of it does involve Covid-19 and my attention has been heavily on that. Thankfully, everything's good now and my family including myself have been doing SO much better now.**

**And lastly which was the most serious one to me...I...actually lost my spirit to write. Yeah, I'm being serious in saying that I lost the spirit to write down the next chapter and just...didn't feel like continuing it.**

**But after some time off and some encouraging words from my wife _who just so happens to be a writer like me, _I've come back with a new spirit ready to go!**

**So to those who have still waited despite it being two years away from FF, it's about time that I payed you all back with the VERY LONG awaited Chapter 2 of The King's Reign of Destruction!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The King's Reign of Destruction**

**Chapter 2**

**A King's Rampage! Where's Robin?!**

* * *

**-Present...**

"What do you mean Robin's gone?!" Usopp asked in confusion.

Sanji got right to the point, "While I was on my way back after hearing all the commotion going on, I bumped into Chopper and he told me that he lost track of Robin!"

Chopper nodded and added in to the explanation, "Yeah! I went into a shop to get some books with the money we had and when I came out, she was gone! I searched around for her scent before that giant monster appeared!"

Hearing all this, Usopp threw his arms into the air in despair, "That's just great! First Merry can't be fixed, that giant lizard thing is attacking the city and now Robin's gone! WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG FOR US!?"

Nami looked to Luffy as she debated on what they planned to do now, "Luffy, what do we do now?!"

Said captain however was actually staring at Godzilla as he rampaged through the city of Water Seven as if he was lost in thought. They couldn't see...but there was a silent rage in those eyes that couldn't even be described.

But a sudden shake of his body by Nami broke him out of his state, "H-Huh? Nami?"

Obviously having noticed the look he had, Nami quickly got to the point, "Luffy what do we do now?! We need your help on this!"

For the first time in a long time, Luffy donned a quite serious expression as he told them of their plan in a rather serious tone than normal, "R-Right sorry. This is what we'll do."

He first turned to Usopp and Chopper, "Usopp, Chopper, you two will head back to Merry and make sure she's alright and see how Zoro is as well."

Usopp didn't hesitate as he cared for Merry deeply and nodded, "You got it Luffy!"

Despite how terrified Chopper was, the little reindeer nodded with the best brave expression he could, "Y-Yeah! We'll make sure M-Merry and Zoro are a-alright!"

With that, the two headed off into an alley out of the way of Godzilla's rampage as Luffy turned to Nami and Sanji, "Nami, Sanji, I need you two to search around for Robin. We can't risk her getting involved with that monster so I'm trusting you two to find her."

Sanji took a puff of his cigarette as he also donned a serious expression, "You can count on us Captain."

Nami while nodding did state something obvious as she could tell that her captain didn't mention himself, "W-What about you Luffy?"

His answer was simple as he turned around to face where Godzilla was, "I'm gonna make sure he come's no where near you guys."

"W-Wait Lu-"

Nami couldn't finish her sentence however as the rubber captain was seen stretching his arm forward before rocketing towards the King of the Monsters.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed in terror.

She instinctively ran for her captain, but Sanji held her by her shoulders.

Sanji wanted to do the same, but captain's orders were orders and he needed to respect that, "Nami-san! I know how you feel, but we have to listen to him! He's giving us the time we need to make sure Robin-chan is safe!"

Letting go of her shoulders, the cook quickly turned around and made his way further into the city, "Now come on! We need to go find Robin-chan!"

Nami looked towards the direction Luffy went, before turning around and joining Sanji as they headed deeper into Water Seven, away from the chaos.

_Luffy...please be careful...,_Nami thought to herself with a worried expression.

* * *

**-With Chopper and Usopp...**

After leaving the others, both Chopper and Usopp had to deal with the fact that there was still a large crowd of people they had to go through in order to get back to Merry. Not to mention the fact that large chunks of debris blocked off paths that would've made their trip quicker.

"D-Damn all these chunks of debris! We'd have been at Merry by now!" Usopp proclaimed as they took another corner.

Chopper in his **Walk Point** was following alongside him as the Reindeer stare at all the destruction that had been caused by Godzilla and...well...he was absolutely distraught by everything he saw.

Despite the crowd of people running past them...he could see some of those unlucky who were unable to escape were crushed to death by the chunks of the buildings beside them, indicated by the pools of blood.

What made some of them worse was a few cases Chopper saw boys and girls sitting by those chunks, crying out for their parents who had more than likely been caught by the debris of the buildings.

It shook Chopper's soul upon seeing the expression's of them all, _H-How...how can something like that...that monster...do all this?!_

How could something so cruel and evil do all this!? This was a living hell!

His focus had been so distracted that he failed to notice Usopp running right for him, "LOOK OUT!"

"Hu-"

Chopper was cut off as Usopp tackled him and just barely avoiding it, Godzilla's Atomic Breath came where they were about to run, destroying everything in sight once more as loud explosion's followed afterwards!

Usopp had just saved their lives in the nick of time as they both breathed heavily upon seeing the beam head off further into a different part of Water Seven, "T-That was too close! You alright C-Chopper?!"

Chopper could only nod in relief as he shakily got up onto his hooves once more, "B-But what are we going to do now?! Every path that leads to Merry is either blocked off or destroyed thanks to that monster!"

Usopp gritted his teeth in annoyance as he tried to figure out any way they could take to get back-

***Slash!***

The sounds of rocks being cut caught their attention as they turned to see who it was and saw...Zoro!

During Godzilla's arrival, the sudden shake of the sea rocking Merry, it was more than enough to shake the Swordsman out of his slumber. And obviously seeing he was still alone and that giant monster was marching into the city, Zoro took that as enough to head in as well and find the others,

And lucky for him _having been lost for nearly 20 minutes_ had bumped into Usopp and Chopper, "You guys! It's about damn time I found one of you guys!"

"Zoro! Holy crap, you have no idea how happy we are to see you!" Usopp said in relief, "How's Merry?! Is she still fine?!"

Zoro quickly replied back as he took a look around, "Merry's as best as she could be, but right now I wanna know what the hell is going on?! First that weird nose guy showed up earlier and now that monster?!"

"Well, you better listen while we meet back with the others, cause a LOT has happened..."

Thus Usopp explained their current situation, simple and quick for Zoro to know what they were doing.

Once explained about their situation, Zoro acted just as the others had, "Robin's gone? Have you guys found her?"

"We haven't searched for her, but right now Nami and Sanji are looking for her," Chopper told him.

"Luffy told us to check on Merry, but since you're here and Merry's safe, we have to regroup with the others and help in finding Robin!" Usopp added in.

Zoro nodded, before pretty much becoming their bodyguard as he jumped up to slice up another chunk of debris coming their way from above. For now, it seemed that they would be safe from Godzilla's rampage still going on throughout Water Seven.

They only hoped the others were doing just as fine.

* * *

**-With Nami and Sanji...**

After leaving Luffy as he kept Godzilla away from their area however he planned on doing it, Nami and Sanji still dealt with a problem. That problem being the crowds of people running around them in fear of the giant monster and were just trying to hide somewhere safe.

They weren't much trouble to get through, but the problem being evident was that they weren't able to spot through the crowd for any sign of Robin. It didn't help that the terrified people bumped into them quite a lot so it only made things a bit harder.

"D-Damn it people! Watch it!" Sanji yelled out in annoyance.

Nami for her part was lucky to have not been pushed to the ground as she tried looking past the crowd for Robin, "I-I can't see anything! Do you see any sign of Robin Sajin-Kun?!"

Sanji gritted his teeth in annoyance as he avoided another fleeing person, "No! I don't see anything!"

**SKEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOONGK!**

The two Straw Hats turned to the side where they heard Godzilla roared and felt the ground shake, hearing explosion's go off as the King of Monsters unleashed another blast of his Atomic Breath.

This only made the people scream even louder in terror and unfortunately for Nami, one of the fleeing people beside her bumped into her hard, sending her down to the ground.

If it weren't for Sanji quickly coming over to help, she would've been stepped on a lot.

"Nami-San! Are you alright?!" Sanji asked, helping her back up.

Nami shook her head to shake the dizziness away and quickly reassured him, "I'm f-fine Sanji-"

Her words died in her mouth as she gasped in surprise as she saw someone running inside a tall building and...it looked like...Robin?!

She quickly pointed to the building beside them, "There! I think I saw Robin head inside!"

Quickly nodding, Sanji picked her up bridal style and doing one large leap to avoid the crowd of fleeing people, the two were right at the entrance of the large building.

They had to be quick as the condition of the building didn't look well, looking as though it was ready to fall apart.

But without hesitating, the two Straw Hats ran into the building to find Robin from what Nami had said.

"Robin-Chan! We're here to save you!" Sanji yelled out.

"Come on Robin! Come with us so we can get somewhere safe!" Nami also yelled out.

They continued running up the stairs of the building, calling out for Robin to see if she'd answer their calls and head back with them. But their work had little to no answers back in return, except for occasional people trying to escape the building.

However as they ran past another room, Nami stopped in her tracks as she heard the yelp of a woman coming from one of the rooms! Maybe Robin was in here!

"Sanji-Kun! Over here! I think I found her!" Nami called out.

Sanji skidded to a halt, quickly turning around to meet with her at the door, "You heard Robin-Chan in here?!"

Nami nodded, pointing to the door she stood in front of, "I think I did! In here!"

Not wasting any time, Sanji slammed the door open with his foot as he and Nami barged into the room.

Only...upon entering the room was a...most unpleasant sight indeed as said woman Nami had believed to have been Robin wasn't her as...well...she picked the wrong room to hide in as the roof came off above her and now she laid crushed on the floor.

Nami couldn't believe the sight as she held a hand to her mouth, wide eyes staring at the corpse, "O-Oh my...god."

Sanji solemnly walked up to the lady's corpse and brought a hand down her face to close her open dead eyes shut as he too couldn't believe the sight that greeted them.

But then the cook's eyes widened in shock as the ground beneath them shook and before he had a chance to warn Nami as she looked down at the floor they stood on-

***Crack!***

The floor of the room they were in broke apart as the shaking was actually once again Godzilla's Atomic Breath which completely tore off the top part of the building!

"NAMI-SAN!" Sanji yelled out.

Nami screamed in terror as they found themselves falling down into the room below as the chunk of the building they were in plummeted to the ground. Just before she made impact, Sanji was able to take some of the damage that she would've gotten if he hadn't done so.

With a loud thud, the chunk of the building they were in exploded into multiple pieces and a large cloud of dust covered the area it landed in.

As the smoke cleared, Sanji gritted his teeth from the pain as half of his face was now drenched in blood, there were some broken bones but he'd live. But then he realized right away...and that he couldn't hear Nami saying anything!

Quickly looking around, the cook frantically searched for any sign of her, "Nami-san! Where are you!?"

"O-Ove...r...h-he..here," Nami's voice weakly sputtered out.

Hearing her voice, Sanji quickly made his way and wished he didn't see what he did as he got to work with getting her out of the predicament she was now in.

Nami hadn't gone unscathed like him as a piece of rubble made impact with her body and now one of her legs was trapped underneath it. But considering her condition, her leg was the least of her problems as it felt like her WHOLE body was broken.

Without hesitating, Sanji quickly got a hold of the rubble and lifted it with all his might to free Nami from her confinement, "H-Hang on Nami-san!"

Unfortunately, even with the monstrous strength being in the monster trio, he couldn't lift the rubble off of Nami alone...at least till helped arrived.

"Sanji!"

He didn't need to turn around to know who that was as quickly coming to his aid, Chopper in his Heavy Point helped Sanji lift the rubble up as Usopp pulled Nami out from underneath.

Zoro walked up to the cook as he wiped his forehead, "Have you guys found Robin?"

Sanji shook his head, "No luck Marimo. But that doesn't matter right now because Nami-san is hurt!"

The others looked down at Nami's condition as they could already tell she was in a bad-

***SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONGK!***

Everyone turned to the sound of Godzilla rampaging through the city still and the shake of his roar caused more rubble from the destroyed building to come down!

"I-I-I THINK WE SHOULD GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Usopp yelled frantically.

Sanji hated having to leave considering that Robin was still out there, but Nami's condition was just something they couldn't ignore, "We need to bring Nami-san somewhere safe so let's head back to Merry!"

There was no question to what Sanji said, a unanimous decision made by them all as Chopper picked up Nami with a careful grip and they all made their way back to their only safehouse from the chaos going on.

Looking back however as he could see the hulking giant's back far from their area, Usopp pondered on something, "W-Wait! W-Where's Luffy?! I thought he would've been with you guys!"

Sanji knew that he couldn't hide it from them and straight out told them exactly what Luffy was doing, "What do you think? The shitty captain is making sure that giant thing isn't coming for us or near our area!"

In response to what Sanji told them...well...

"HE'S WHAT!?" Everyone minus Zoro yelled out in disbelief.

* * *

**-With Godzilla (Earlier)**

The King of Monsters was not messing around today as he was making sure these people knew the terror and fear of being in the presence of Godzilla himself! And it was safe to say that it was working out just fine indeed.

Destroying buildings left and right, tail whips and all, Godzilla made sure nothing stood in his path as he unleashed another barrage of his Atomic Breath, many explosions appearing where it made impact!

His raging eyes looked down below at the mixture of stone and water, almost savoring the sight of people running away in fear or dead either by him or the debris. Needless to say, Water Seven was becoming hell itself thanks to Godzilla's rampage.

From far away however, Iceburg companied with Kalifa got to work as they informed the men to get to their battle stations to defend their home from Godzilla.

"Prepare the cannons!" Iceburg commanded his men through a Transponder Snail.

Up top some buildings, large cannons appeared as they all aimed for the King of Monsters who simply continued on his rampage to destroy everything. He noticed their feeble attempt to try and stop him, only narrowing his eyes to get a better view.

Iceburg didn't hesitate, thrusting his arm forward, "FIRE!"

All the cannons fired off their shots all aimed directly towards the face of Godzilla.

***Ka-Boom!***

They watched on as the top of Godzilla was completely covered in smoke from the cannon fire and...everything stopped.

Obviously having not expected it, Iceburg looked as did a few survivors, "I-Is...is it dead?"

***SKEEEEEEOOOOOONGK!***

His hopes were completely shattered as Godzilla walked out of the smoke, unleashing his Atomic Breath upon the cannons that DARED to attack him.

In a fiery fashion, they were all left a smoking pile, no survivors left from the carnage.

Iceburg could only look on with anger as he saw his men immediately destroyed by Godzilla's attack, but they weren't going to back down now, "Prepare more Cannons! Don't let Godzilla get further into the city!"

He quickly turned around to meet Kalifa's eyes and began to bark out orders, "Kalifa! Go meet up with the other Galley La members and help them evacuate everyone to somewhere safe and out of Godzilla's wrath!"

Kalifa nodded as she pushed her glasses up and made her way down the building they stood on and got to work. In the meantime however, the other remaining Cannons began to fire at Godzilla who only continued on through the city.

The King of Monsters had enough and wanted to show just how useless the human's defense's were as he unleashed another wave of his Atomic Breath only this time in a massive wide range.

Going from right to left, Godzilla's attack obliterated all of the buildings that stood in front of him that looked to have those annoying cannons on top and they all fell with a giant explosion, a fiery wall of black smoke indicating the damage.

Iceburg unfortunately got caught in the midst of it all as while he wasn't badly injured, the force of it was enough to send him flying into a wall on impact, breaking his arm and rendering him in a defeated state.

But luckily for him, having been nearby with all the chaos going on, Paulie had shown up after seeing his boss get sent flying back.

Quickly running up to the downed president, Paulie held him up by his shoulder as he stared off where Godzilla was, "D-Damn, it seems like nothing works against that creature! What do we do now?!"

Iceburg stared as well where Godzilla was and could only look down in defeat, "I...I don't think there's anything else we can do...all that we C-CAN do...is save as many p-people before its t-too late."

Realizing their situation, Paulie begrudgingly nodded as it was really the ONLY thing they could do as he helped Iceburg back to the safehouse they had some of the survivors taken to away from Godzilla.

Said King of Monsters however only relished in the destruction, his hatred for the humans being shown in its destructive glory.

***SKEEEEEEOOOOOOOO-***

***Slam!***

To the disbelief as he unleashed a loud roar to show the world to be terrified of him, what felt like a giant boulder get sent hurdling right into his face and...it made him stumble!

Who dared to do such damage to make such a thing occur!?

Godzilla stared down to his left and saw...a young boy wearing a Straw Hat staring him down with a glare that almost rivaled his.

Luffy...had arrived.

* * *

**-In an Unknown part of Water Seven...**

As everything else was going on with Godzilla...something else was occurring which would forever change the course of how the world was supposed to go.

In a far away part of Water Seven, a certain Archaeologist who had escaped death once more thanks to a mysterious face was finally waking up after what felt like an eternity of slumber. Goodness...her world was still dizzy to her since she slammed her head hard into a wall before.

_E-Everything hurts...b-but...where a-am I?_, Robin thought to herself.

She looked around the room she was in and was rather surprised by how fancy it looked which made her assume this must've been one of the expensive hotels or something that Water Seven had.

Robin tried to get up, but as she sat up from the bed, she flinched in pain as her hand went to her waist as she soon realized that her entire stomach was covered in bandage wraps _and unfortunately her top was gone leaving only her bra showing_ as well as small bandages on separate parts of her face as well.

Who did...?

"So you've finally awoken I see," A voice suddenly spoke up.

Robin's eyes widened as she heard the voice, the tone male and one she didn't recognize as she quickly got into a defensive stance...well...if you could call it a stance as she just had her arms crossed, ready to sprout arms over her potential enemy.

The voice spoke up though and reassured her, "Don't be afraid...I'm not here as an enemy...I'm here as an ally."

Robin though was suspicious for obvious reasons, looking towards the direction of the voice, "A-An Ally? Just how do I know for a fact t-that I can trust you?"

Stepping out from the shadows, it was revealed to be the same man with the silver armor over a black tight suit, but the difference to how he was seen last time was that his helmet was gone and you could see his face as he had spiky black hair that went up and white skin to go along with it.

"Well, if it weren't for me you'd probably end up being a pile of mush under rubble," The man told her in a somewhat smug attitude.

Robin though wasn't having it and in a warning for him, sprouted arms on the man's shoulders and all she needed to do was give one twist and his neck was snapped in half.

"You have one chance to tell me why you've taken me here or else I'll snap your neck here and now," Robin told her with a cold tone.

The man wasn't afraid of the threat nor the arms on him as he quickly got to the point, "It's simple. You see...I've brought you here to this safe place under the orders of my captain as you're the key needed to take down Godzilla for good."

That was all he needed to say as Robin's eyes widened in shock upon hearing that, dropping her arms as the ones on the man dispersed into petals upon the information told to her.

She was the key...to take down Godzilla?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Time**

**The King's Reign of Destruction**

**Chapter 3**

**Hidden Allies! Luffy V.S Godzilla!?**

* * *

**I'll keep this outro short, but I hope you guys enjoyed the long awaited Chapter 2 of The King's Reign of Destruction, leave a review on what you guys thought and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
